


Better With Bear Claws

by ThisIsLitaE



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Affection, Barisi - Freeform, Barisi Valentine's Cliché Challenge, Couch Cuddles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode: s22e06 The Long Arm of The Witness, M/M, Presents, Slurs, Sweet, bearded Rafael Barba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29261898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsLitaE/pseuds/ThisIsLitaE
Summary: Carisi is upset after Judge Gallagher calls him a "Dago". Rafael gets romantic in order to cheer up his boyfriend.Set in the midst of S22xE06 Long Arm of the Witness
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42
Collections: Barisi Valentine’s Cliché Challenge





	Better With Bear Claws

An evening drizzle began to fall as Dominick made his way towards Rafael’s apartment. After everything that happened at the office, he had hoped the long walk would calm him down. However, the light mist falling on his face only proved that luck wasn’t on his side that day.

His meeting with Judge Gallagher had ended hours before but every word kept playing in his mind. In particular, the one word slur that made his blood boil. It wasn’t the insult itself, as a cop he’d dealt with years of verbal abuse. It was the fact that a clearly corrupt judge could make such remarks, yet still have the power to threaten Dominick’s career.

Upon reaching Rafael’s building, Dominick took a deep breath before pressing the buzzer. There was no way he was letting Gallagher ruin time with his boyfriend. Plus he didn’t want to admit to Rafael that he’d lost control and actually tried to fight a judge.

Walking up the stairs, Dominick forced his mind to focus on Rafael’s face. He pictured the recently regrown beard that framed his boyfriend’s sweet lips. The thought of caressing it, feeling it brush his face as they kissed, cheered Dominick slightly.

Upon reaching the door, he found Rafael waiting for him. In Rafael’s hand was a small bouquet with three red roses accented with some baby’s breath. For the first time that day, Dominick managed a genuine smile.

“What are the flowers for?” Dominick asked as he took the roses.

“You said you had a rough day,” Rafael explained, gesturing Dominick into his apartment. “I thought I’d try and be romantic.”

Dominick chuckled as he set down his briefcase. He ran a finger over the bright flower petals. “That’s why I love you, Rafael. Underneath it all, you’re a big softie.”

“Smart, attractive men are hard to come by. I have to keep you interested somehow,” Rafael quipped.

Dominick’s eyes welled up with emotion and he threw his arms around his boyfriend. The embrace was quickly returned, with soothing circles being rubbed into his back. Dominick buried his face in Rafael’s hair, feeling comforted by the scent of shampoo. He shut his eyes and savoured the moment for as long as he could.

“You know it concerns me when you get this quiet.” Rafael pulled back so they looked into each other’s eyes. “Are you okay?”

“Don’t worry about it,” Dominick replied dismissively. He wrapped an arm around Rafael’s shoulder and led him towards the living area. “I’m here with you, and you got me roses. That’s what matters.”

Once they were settled on the couch, Dominick snuggled up to Rafael. He playfully tickled Rafael’s cheek with the roses, provoking a good natured eye roll from his boyfriend. To free up his hands, Dominick placed the bouquet on the coffee table. It was then that he noticed the plate with two bear claws, his favourite treat.

“You really are pulling out all the stops tonight, Rafael.”

A delicious pastry was just what he needed to forget the day. One was covered in chopped almonds, the other had a cinnamon swirl. Dominick reached over to take the one with the almonds. Before he could get it, Rafael grabbed both of his hands. 

“Oh I love you, Dominick, I really do,” Rafael said while intertwining their fingers together. “But we both know you’ll spend the whole night brooding if you don’t talk about what’s bothering you.”

Dominick wanted to argue, however he knew that Rafael was right. He couldn’t properly appreciate their evening while Gallagher’s smug face lurked around in his mind. Dominick glanced at the roses on the table. They reminded him that, even if he didn’t have it all together, Rafael still loved him.

“It’s just another corrupt public figure talking crap. Acting like he can beat the system,” Dominick explained. He was careful not to mention any specifics about the case, though Rafael likely knew the gist. “I know, I shouldn’t let it get to me. I tried to let it go but then… he called me a Dago.”

There was a brief flash of anger in Rafael’s eyes before he nodded in compassion. “In my experience, the only reason guys like that take the cheap shot is because they have nothing else over you. Unfortunately, it doesn’t make it suck any less.”

“I just lost it. May have flushed my career down the toilet in the process,” Dominick admitted, feeling the familiar surge of frustration. “Seems like the eighth floor would rather protect this prick than get justice for his victims.”

Rafael hummed thoughtfully and squeezed Dominick’s hand. “Assuming we’re talking about the same public figure, you’re not the first lawyer to snap at a judge.”

“I don’t imagine many others ask to take things outside,” Dominick told him, sniffing out a melancholy laugh.

Rafael’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. “I can’t say I’ve ever gone that far.”

Dominick sighed and his gaze fell to the floor. He hoped that Rafael wasn’t judging him too harshly. A reassuring hand came to rest on his arm, followed by a soft kiss on his temple. Dominick turned to see Rafael offering him the plate of bear claws.

He immediately took the one with almonds, bringing it to his lips. The sweet pastry crumbled in his mouth, helping the stress of the day drift away.

“I get it, Dominick.” Rafael rubbed Dominick’s arm. “My hand still curls into a fist when I hear the word Spic. Not to mention Gringito from the Latinos who think I’m too white.”

Dominick licked some pastry from his lip. He took a moment before replying. It saddened him to think of Rafael receiving comments from both ends. He wondered how his boyfriend seemed to take it all in stride.

“How did you deal with it?”

“Avoiding everybody and putting all my focus on winning cases,” Rafael answered, with a smirk.

Dominick slid his arms around Rafael’s neck, leaning in for a kiss. “Well, I’m glad that you didn’t avoid _everybody_.”

“Lord knows I tried,” Rafael joked, nuzzling at Dominick’s nose. “But you clawed your way in.”

Dominick held up the remainder of his bear claw. “Speaking of claws.”

Before Dominick could finish the pastry, Rafael captured his lips in a kiss. Dominick let out a surprised giggle as he was pinned to the couch. He shut his eyes and surrendered to the passionate moment. He felt Rafael’s tongue slide into his open mouth, the beard grazing his face. Nothing else existed outside of the kiss.

When their mouths parted, Rafael looked into Dominick’s eyes. “You can handle all of this, Dominick. You learned from the best, after all.”

“If I recall correctly, I actually beat the best,” Dominick teased, giving a quick eyebrow wiggle.

“Whoa, it’s time we shut you up before you get too cocky,” Rafael growled before capturing Dominick’s lips once more.

With the weight of Rafael on top of him, the weight on Dominick’s shoulders disappeared. Being with the man he loved always made him feel better. Whatever happened with Gallagher, or any other difficult case, Dominick knew he had Rafael’s support. If he was really lucky, there would be flowers and bear claws, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Barisi Valentine's Cliche Challenge: "What are the flowers for?"
> 
> Turns out this is my 50th Barisi fic!  
> Thank you to everyone who has supported me. Your comments and kudos kept me motivated over the last ten months.  
> I hope you enjoyed this newest fic.


End file.
